


Embrace

by weakinteraction



Category: Solar System (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: "Juno's name comes from Greek and Roman mythology. The god Jupiter drew a veil of clouds around himself to hide his mischief, and his wife, the goddess Juno, was able to peer through the clouds and reveal Jupiter's true nature." (NASA)"After completing its mission, Juno will be intentionally deorbited into Jupiter's atmosphere." (Wikipedia)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



Oh, my love. I can feel your magnetic field strengthening as our gravitational embrace spirals tighter, not longer just with my instruments but all along my solar panels, the electrons within them following ever-tightening spirals of their own.

For over a year, we have danced this stately dance and I have found out on so many of your secrets. I have measured not just your magnetism but your inner heat, the warm infrared glow that you hide with your storms.

But now, my love, at last, as I fall to my fiery fate, I will feel that heat for myself.


End file.
